


A Real Person's Guilt

by Megane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Brothers, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Regret, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Hanzo had a falling out with Genji, and he was feeling terrible for it. It's only a coincidence that Jesse ends up coming over, but for Hanzo, it was the greatest comfort he could receive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheepskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepskin/gifts).



> Inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4tfK1BX29E) and by a really good friend. Ironic considering the content!

The moon was beautiful tonight. It was in its waning position, just three-quarters full as it towered in the sky. Its bright light gave a pleasant shine to the dark sky; the stars twinkled sweetly near the larger celestial body. Hanzo sat at the top of his roof, staring pensively out into the world. He pressed his lips together as he relived the incident that happened earlier that day.

He and Genji argued. Loudly. They so very rarely ever yelled at each other like that, and while Hanzo was usually the one to speak calmly, he let his temper get the better of him. He spoke harshly, quickly, and with enough authority to put Genji in his place.

      “Must you also have a temper to match that awful appearance?” Hanzo had hissed.

Oh… He would never forget the look on Genji's face. He knew his brother was sensitive about the scars on his face. He knew that Genji had a private shame about them no matter how hard he was trying to accept them. Hanzo knew, and in spite of promising himself to stay away from such a sensitive topic, the words flew out of his mouth with a devilish fierceness. He wish he could take it back. He wanted to. He tried to make things right then and there, but Genji ran out of the manor.

      “And here I just moseyed on over to say hello,” he heard a voice from down below.

Hanzo opened his eyes and stared down to see Jesse on the ground below him. Jesse was grinning, but once he caught the look on Hanzo's face, he stopped smiling.

      “Ayy, why the long face?” When Hanzo turned his head away, Jesse flicked his hat back. “C'mon now. Don't shut me out, Hanzo. Talk t' me.”

      Hanzo only closed his eyes, and Jesse sighed. “Fine… I'll come up to you.”

It took a few moments before Jesse made his way onto the flat roof. He sat down beside Hanzo and let his legs dangle over the edge. He reached over and set his left hand on Hanzo's lower back. He scratched gently against the dark blue shirt.

      “What happened?” Jesse asked lowly.

      Hanzo righted his posture so that he was looking ahead. “I said something terrible to Genji. Something… I can't bear to think I've said.”

      Jesse frowned and flattened out his hand, rubbing it in a circle against the other's back. “Tell me.”

It was then that Hanzo brought up the fight. It started over something foolish. Something self-deprecating that Genji has said. He was dissatisfied with his personal growth, and in a moment of frustration, said something that Hanzo replied coldly to. And then the fight escalated, turning into accusations and shouts, and ended with harsh words. Hanzo brought a hand over his mouth and Jesse drew his arm around the other male.

      “That's pretty bad,” Jesse admitted. He looked to Hanzo and kissed his temple. “You need to make it up to him.”

      “I know,” Hanzo admitted, lowering his hand down to Jesse's thigh. “And I will…”

      “But not now.” At that, Hanzo looked over to Jesse who shook his head. “He needs some time away from you. I'm sure he'll be fine.”

      “I just…” Hanzo searched Jesse's eyes and then sighed softly. “You're right. I need to wait for him here.”

      “That you do.”

Jesse leaned forward and gave Hanzo a soft, comforting kiss on the lips and then on his forehead.

      “I do not deserve your affections,” Hanzo muttered softly.

      “Nah, that was just my 'yer my big dummy' kiss.”

      In spite of himself, Hanzo let out a low laugh. He rested his forehead against Jesse's collarbone. “That I am.”

      Jesse rubbed Hanzo's back and closed his eyes for a moment. “It'll be alright, Hanzo. Just give him some time.”

Hanzo reached over to take Jesse's free hand. Jesse shifted his hand and laced their fingers together. Hanzo turned his head and stared out to the world again. The moon was so beautiful as was the moonlit city, and the sight should have given him peace. Guilt robbed him of any solace, but Hanzo knew he had to wait.

For everything he said, he owed Genji the dignity of letting him return at his own pace.


End file.
